New at Camp
by HestiaRue14
Summary: Isla and Izzy's whole lives suddenly get turned upside down when they discover that they are demigods. Will they be able to fit in a camp. Can they adjust to this new life. Please Read it. Give my story a chance.  Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**(This is using the characters chosen from my submit a demigod story)**

My name is Isla Stevenson, and my life sucks. It has from the moment I was born. My mom disappeared right after she brought me into this world. My Dad said that no one knew where she had gone she had simply vanished. No goodbyes or anything. You'd think that my Dad would be upset over this but he never expressed any resentment or anger towards my mother. I guess that my Dad must still love my Mom because he has never dated anyone since she left.

However bad my parental issues may seem, that isn't the tip of the iceberg. You see strange things always seem to happen around me. When I was five years old a "robber" broke into mine and my Dad's house. I tried to tell the police officer that the so called robber had horns like a bull but he just gave a little laugh and told me to control my imagination.

Then again when I was seven I had another strange encounter. I was walking home from school when I noticed a man following me. He was wearing a long black over coat with a black fedora hat that covered his face. I started to walk a little faster; I didn't like the look of that guy. I looked behind me again to see that the man had also picked up his pace. I started to jog. This man was really starting to scare me. I looked behind me again to see that the man was also jogging. His hat flew off his head and for the first time I saw his face. He had one big eye in the center of his face. I shoved my hand in my mouth to stop myself from screaming. I took one last look at the man's face then I ran as fast as I could back home.

Strange things like this happened routinely to me. These creatures would show up at my school and watch me. Whenever I fought them I would always get expelled. The teachers never seemed to see the monsters. They always thought I was fighting other students or vandalizing property. I am currently attending my seventh school. 

I am also ADHD and dyslexic, which is not a good thing to be when trying to fit in and make friends. Most people assume that I'm stupid when I tell them this. That isn't true though. I have been the smartest kid in my class in every school I have attended; my only problem is not being able to read the question. As long as someone reads the question to me I can answer in no seconds flat.

I have never had any friends in any of the schools I've been to. I was always branded as a freak: the stupid dyslexic girl who sees monsters. That's why I have been trying so hard not to get expelled from the school I attend now.

I finally met another girl like me. Her name is Ismene Laport but everyone who knows her calls her Izzy. She is a mischievous fun loving girl. She can be shy around some people but she is always crazy and eccentric around me.

There are so many similarities between Izzy's life and my life. It's almost scary. Like mine her family life sucks. Izzy's mother died when she was born. Her father married another woman when she was four. Her stepmother can't stand Izzy she thinks that Izzy should be placed in an insane asylum because she's a little different.

Izzy's step brother, Jack Laport and her step sister, Kelsey Laport both agree with their mother on that particular point. They have made it there life's work to torment Izzy. Izzy however is extremely mischievous and a bad person to fight with. You are in for way more than you bargained for if you start a fight with Izzy. She is strong willed and determined. She also can't stand a bully.

Izzy is also ADHD and dyslexic. That's just another thing that we have in common. After knowing Izzy for about a month Izzy confessed to me that she sees monsters. I suppose she expected me to run away screaming or maybe try to put her in an asylum. Instead I started jumping for joy. I was so happy that I wasn't the only one. Izzy's revelation sealed our friendship. We became inseparable. Meeting Izzy was the best thing that ever happened to my stupid life.

That's enough mushy, gushy friendship stuff. Now it's time to get on with the real story. As crazy as my life was at that point I didn't realize just how much more insane it could get. My whole perspective on life changed the day I met Izzy. Little did I know my perspective was about to shift again.

**Ok so this was just a short chapter to start off this story. This story will be using the characters from my submit a demigod thing. This chapter really is just so you get to know the main characters. Just so you know "flipntwist" created the character Izzy Laport and Isla Stevenson (pronounced eye-la) was all my creation. I hope you enjoyed this chapter there will certainly be more to come. **

**Please if you liked it tell me. Heck tell me if you didn't like it just please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the annoying buzzing of my alarm clock. I wanted so desperately to press the snooze button just one more time. I glanced groggily up to look at the glowing numbers on my clock.

"Oh crap" I mumbled to myself.

It was already eight o'clock and my school started at eight thirty.

I jumped out of bed and clumsily stumbled around the mess in my room towards the light switch. I flicked on the bright overhead light and was momentarily blinded.

I rushed over to my dresser and picked up the first things my hand touched. Most girls my age were super concerned about their self image, clothes and makeup, me I couldn't care less. I threw on an old pair of tattered jeans and my favorite gray hoodie. It was the exact same shade as my eyes.

I rushed into the bathroom, well aware that I was supposed to be meeting my best friend Izzy in approximately two minutes. Flicking on the light switch I walked briskly into the washroom. I picked up my green plastic hair brush and proceeded to my long mahogany brown hair. I know I said that I wasn't concerned about self image but that goes for everything but my hair. My hair was one thing that I really cared about; I always had to make it look perfect.

I glanced at my watch and realized that I was supposed to meet Izzy five minutes ago. I grabbed my tooth brush and brushed my teeth franticly. I ran into the living room to ask my dad where my school bag was. Our apartment isn't very big so I realized he wasn't home pretty quickly. I found my school bag by the front door with a note pinned to it.

_Sorry Isla I won't be home for 5 days, I have a meeting I have to go to in Germany. Love you and I will see you when I get back._

I sighed It was typical of my dad to leave me alone for weeks at a time he works for

Fed Ex and is always getting called away on business trips. I ran out the door and slammed it behind me. Now sprinting I ran three blocks to where I normally meet Izzy.

She rolled her eyes and said sarcastically "wow Isla I thought you weren't going to show."

That was a running joke. You see I never miss school for anything. One time last winter I came to school with double phenomena just so I wouldn't miss a math test.

I replied to Isla's statement with smirk "you're not going to get rid of me that easy"

Izzy laughed in reply then said in a serious voice "well we better hurry up and get to school"

We started sprinting down the street; we managed to reach the school in about five minutes. I glanced at my watch and realized that we were already ten minutes late.

I told Izzy that I'd meet her in the cafeteria for lunch and then rushed off to my history class.

The morning passed by slowly. It was nearing the end of the year, so most of the teachers had stopped teaching anything new. The one exception was my math teacher. She could always be counted upon to bore us to death. I know that I said that I was really smart and good at school but that doesn't mean that I have to like it.

Math was my last class before lunch. I was anxious to get out and go meet Izzy for lunch, we had planned to go out to McDonalds for lunch today. Eventually after a long hour of staring at a blackboard, filled with numbers and equations that were nearly impossible for me to read the bell rang. I leapt out of my chair and bolted to the cafeteria where i was planning on meeting Izzy.

To my surprise Izzy was already standing by our meeting place.

"How did you get here so fast" I asked in a surprised voice

"Oh I well you see I didn't want to keep you waiting so I decided that I'd better get here extra early"

I gave Izzy my famous your not fooling me look and said "you cut class again didn't you"

She looked at me and replied "ya pretty much."

"Come on Izzy we've talked about this, you can't just keep skipping school whenever you want!"

"We both know that Mrs. Watts is going to fail me anyway so what's the point of going to her stupid English class."

"We'll talk about this later. Let's just go get lunch now, I'm starving!"

We walked briskly out the dirty, gum filled doors of our school and continued down the sidewalk to the McDonalds about five blocks away. It was a beautiful spring day out side. The sun was shinning overhead and the pigeons were cooing. I could hear the honking of cars and the yelling of profanities. For non New Yorkers this may be annoying but for me it was the sounds of home.

Suddenly Izzy stopped walking and froze in place on the sidewalk.

"What is it?" I asked urgently

"I don't know" she replied in a scared voice "I think I hear something coming from that alley"

Nervously we walked over to the alleyway. Most kids our age would be unaffected by scary sounds coming from an alley. Seeing monsters every day of your life tends to make you a little more nervous when it comes to strange things. Cautiously we poked our heads into the dark dingy alley.

Inside was a girl who looked to be about sixteen. She was fighting a hideous monster. It had the body of a lion but the head of a girl. I racked my brain trying to find a name for this terrible beast. Suddenly it came to me it was a sphinx.

I turned my head and whispered to Izzy "It's a sphinx"

I turned back again to watch the girl. She was fighting with two long silver swords. This girl fought extremely well, that much was obvious to anyone. She moved quickly running and dodging all the monsters strikes. Suddenly the sky right above the alley way started to get darker and darker. The girl closed her eyes and said something in a strange language that I had never heard before, a bolt of lightning appeared out of the sky turning the monster to dust.

The girl stepped out of the shadows of the alley and for the first time I saw her face. She had beautiful light blue eyes; one of witch had a speck of white in the corner that looked strangely like a cloud. She had long wavy black hair that fell down to her lower back. She was wearing a pair of black converse high tops, light blue skinny jeans and a blue tank top.

The girl snapped her fingers and in a commanding voice said "you did not see anything"

Izzy rolled her eyes and said in reply "You don't need to do that we see the monsters as well"

Her eyes grew wide as if she had just realized something important.

"You need to come with me right now!" she said urgently, the girl looked really scared like she expected another monster to pop up at any moment.

"No way!" stated Izzy in a firm voice "why would we come with you we don't even know your name, you could be some crazy murdering stalker or worse a monster!"

I pulled Izzy aside "we should go with her; she see's the monsters as well maybe she can explain some things to us. I seriously doubt that she's a monster Izzy we just saw her kill that sphinx."

"True, I guess we should go with her"

Izzy and I walked back to where the girl was waiting impatiently,

"Are you coming or not?"

"Yes we've decided to go with you." said Izzy in a slightly suspicious voice

"Great now we need to get going like right now. My name is Erin. What are your names?"

"My name is Isla Stevenson and this is Ismene Laport but she likes to be called Izzy"

"Nice to meet you now we need to get the hell out of here" said Erin quickly

"Fine but do you mind telling us where we're going?"

"I'm taking you to camp" said the girl in reply

**Well I'm really sorry that it took so long to get this story posted. I just finished exams and I didn't have much time to write before this. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. A big thank you to **_**Regan-from Shakespeare **_**for the character Erin. Please review this chapter I want to know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

I was so confused. My day had started off as normal and ordinary as a school day could possibly be. Now I was standing in a dark alleyway with my best friend and a girl we just saw kill a sphinx. I mean how much crazier could is my day get. The girl had just told us that we had to go to some camp with her. Even stranger than that, she said it in a tone that made you feel like it was a matter of life and death.

"Erin, would you mind telling us why we have to go to this camp with you?" asked Izzy in a confused tone.

"It's too difficult to explain now, but I promise you by the end of the day you will understand. Right now though it is really important that we get you to camp as quickly as possible."

"Ok how are we going to get to camp, should we call a cab? I think there's a payphone across the street from here" I felt a twinge of annoyance at this. I was still upset that my dad refused to let me have a cell phone.

"No of course we aren't going to take a cab"

"Than how are you planning on getting us to this camp of yours?"  
>"We're all going to grow wings and fly"<p>

There was silence. Then suddenly Izzy spoke up.

"You aren't serious are you?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Of course I wasn't, people can't just grow wings and fly places. Just give me a minute I'm going to IM my friend and she can come and get us."

Erin walked towards a small fountain just outside of central park. She rummaged through her backpack for a few seconds and pulled out a large gold coin. I had never seen something like this before and judging from Izzy's expression neither had she. Erin threw the coin into the mist and said

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow please accept this offering. Show me Slash Bones at Camp Half-blood.

A girl appeared in the mist. She had short black hair with blue highlights. Her side bangs fell low across her nose partially obscuring her face. Her eyes were a beautiful dark green color.

"Hey Bones said Erin in a friendly manner. Would you mind bringing Scooby over here to pick me and two other girls up? They are some new campers that I found and they have to get to camp now."

"Ya sure I'll be there in like five minutes, but you owe me one. I was in the middle of a nap when your Iris Message woke me up"

"Ok sure next time you find two new campers and you need a ride to camp than I'll pick you up. Can you just get here fast? I don't want to be found by anything"

I was really confused I had so many questions for Erin. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Before I could ask any questions the girl I had seen in the mist appeared out of nowhere. Seconds after her mysterious and strange appearance a dog bigger than any animal I'd ever seen before appeared. It had jet black fur and was bigger than my bedroom.

I stumbled back in shock and fell into Izzy. She looked up at me confusion and terror written all over her face. I could tell what she was thinking. All our lives we had been running from monsters like the one that stood before me and now these people had brought one right to us. I guess that's what we get for thinking that these people could be trusted.

Before I could open my mouth or try to run the girl from the mist spoke

"Don't be afraid of Scooby he's really nice, just like any normal dog he's really a huge softy"

I let out a huge sigh of relief.

The girl then introduced herself to us.

"Hi my name's Slash Bones but everyone calls me Bones. What are your names?

Izzy answered "I'm Ismene Laport but I like to be called Izzy and this is Isla Stevenson" she said pointing to me.

"It's nice to meet you both" said Bones in a friendly manner.

Erin butted in "You guys can be friendly later but right now we really have to get to camp unless you guys want to die but it's entirely your choice.

"Bones rolled her eyes ok Isla, Izzy and Erin you guys can climb onto Scooby's back."

Erin walked up to the dogs head and whispered something into his ear. A few seconds later the dog leapt into the shadow of the building. I was convinced that we were going to crash into the brick wall. But instead I felt a cold shiver down my spine I felt like my skin was going to come off we were going so fast. Suddenly without warning, the darkness faded the cold feeling disappeared and we stopped moving.

I looked around and saw that we were in a forest. I could see a strawberry field in the distance. Bones appeared next to us.

In a calm lighthearted voice she said "welcome to Camp Half-blood"

**I'm really really really really sorry that it took so long for me to update. I'd like To say that I had a good excuse for not updating sooner but the truth is I really don't. I've just been really lazy lately. Anyway a big thank you to **_**alfread **_** for the character Slash Bones. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review I'd love to know what you think.**


End file.
